voidboundfandomcom-20200215-history
Land of Dawn and Olives
"Above our dwellings are forests of olive trees and empty plateaus. Afraid of the darkness in these basins, we Hoped for a powerful light to illuminate our land. Abraxas answered with the bright morning-light that pervades the air around us. Before, we were afraid of those harmless shadows, but in broad daylight the all-too-real Underlings are a true threat." : -any number of informative consorts regarding the history of LODAO and underlings The [Land of Dawn and Olives] (abbreviated as LODAO) is Elle Browning's Land in the Medium. She got there through her first gate. Elle's house is located in the middle of a marble temple, which is surrounded by carved columns issuing fire from their tops. LODAO is inhabited by turtles and doves, and its Denizen is Abraxas [The Impossible]. Terrain The majority of the planet's surface is covered in deep valleys and rugged cliffs. The surface is composed of sand, dust, redstone, and many kinds of brownish-gold stone. Greco-Roman architecture composed of marble and other high-quality crafting material can be found all around the planet. Olive trees are ubiquitous in the higher plateaus and some buildings. The valleys of LODAO are often home to shallow ponds of water. Typically, a marble structure called a Mechanism Acropolis will be found in the valley as well. Worship at the Acclaim Acropoli powers the spirit of Hope, known as the Chant. The Chant performs miraculous tasks which have earned the respect and faith of the turtles. Nomadic tribes of turtles will settle around these ponds, to drink and worship at the Acropoli. Turtles thrive off of a combination of olives, vines, and water. A few non-nomadic villages of turtles have settled down in the largest Acropoli, and a "mystic" tribe of turtles has settled by the Denizen Palace, a mountain peak which stretches up until it is obscured by the only clouds on the planet. They act as a 'last opportunity' for any adventurous player to use their consorts' services one last time. It is dangerous to travel across the shelves of stone above the valleys of LODAO. The individual stones often fall of their own accord, and any traveler can easily be spotted by packs of Underlings hiding in the trees. The few temples and buildings above the valleys are decrepit and often occupied by hordes of Underlings. Each of these temples houses a portal to the Underworld, marking each one as an optional dungeon. Types of Grist Agate, Sunstone, Redstone, Moonstone, Marble, Ivory, Iron, Steel, Slag, Oil, Bark, Wood, Chlorophyll, Sandstone, Siltstone, Zinc, Copper, Gold, Bronze, Silver, Rust, Serpentine, Titanium, Obsidian, Granite, Graphite, Limestone, Vinegar, Salt, Brine, Soap, Sap Multicolor Opal, Dye Unique Conglomerate Lich Powers Liches of LODAO can use one of three different branches of power: *Olives **Oil Bolt launches a globe of burning olive oil **Oil Slick Conjures a slick of oil at the target location **Bombardment causes olives to rain down on the area **Aura causes nearby olive trees to grow very fast **of Trees surrounds the area in a ring of quickly-growing olive trees **of Oil fires a stream of burning olive oil **Olivesplosion causes a group of olives to explode in a shower of burning oil **Olive Pile creates a pile of olives **in Oil coats an object in olive oil **Olive Oil sets an olive oil on fire **Olivewalk the Lich can walk on olive oil without slipping and can confer this power to others *Temple-Priest **Gust launches dust from the temple at a location **Fire conjures and can project the fire/smoke of the current set of ruins **R Portal opens a portal to the Underworld using a basin **Column a marble column bursts forth from the ground **Collapse causes a section of the temple to collapse, as if finally succumbing to years of attrition by the elements **Erect causes a section of the temple to rearrange itself **Tilewave causes tiles in a linear pattern to fly upwards and slam back downwards with great force *Sunlight **Illuminate bathes an area in a revealing golden light **Sunlight a form of penetrating vision which all Underlings in the area can use to see around barriers **Sunray fires a weak but instantaneous heat ray **Aura the Lich constantly exudes a brilliant light **Flare projects a concentrated burst of heated plasma and electromagnetic radiation **Deny removes the ambient dawnlight from an area Category:Planet Category:Hope Category:Kids Session 1.0 Category:Kids Session 1.0 Planets